National Naked Day
by forsaken2003
Summary: SPIKE DECLARES IT NAKED DAY! Sexiness ensured!


Title: National Naked Day  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: SPIKE DECLARES IT NAKED DAY!Sexiness ensured!

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 4 before Hush  
>Beta'd by: Unbeta'd all mistakes are mine.<br>Prompt #295 from Tamingthemuse- Disheveled

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander walked into Giles's flat. He had promised Giles that he'd alphabetize his books… again. Why Giles didn't just take one book at a time Xander would never know. How Giles kept his job as a librarian was another mystery. "Hey, Giles I'm here," Xander called out.

Spike popped out from behind the cupboards in the kitchen a box of Wheatie-Bix in his hand. His hair was disheveled, as if he just got up. Oh yeah, he was also naked. "Watcher's not here."

"Are you…naked?" Xander squeaked. His suspicions were confirmed when Spike walked into the living room carrying the box of cereal and a mug of what Xander would bet a million dollars would be blood.

"What, you never seen another man's tackle before?" Spike asked, sitting on Giles's couch.

Xander just stared. When Giles found out he was so going to burn the couch. "What? Of course I have! It's called a locker room. But that doesn't explain why you are naked!"

"Didn't you hear? It's NND," Spike replied. He took a sip of his blood watching Xander with interest.

"What the fuck is NND?" Xander asked scratching his head. His eyes were also still glued to Spike. He always pictured Spike compacted and well-muscled and Xander was right but Spike was even more gorgeous that he could have ever imagined.

Spike sighed making Xander think that maybe he should have known what NND stood for. "It's Nation Naked Day, you git."

Xander's jaw dropped. "No it's not! I've never heard of it and believe me if it existed I would have definitely knew about it, buster."

"I've declared it National Naked Day," Spike corrected himself.

"You can't just make it National Naked Day, Spike! You have no rights to declare anything," Xander said with an annoyed huff.

Spike pouted. "You just can't let a vamp have any fun can you? First I can't bite and then I'm stuck living with the watcher and now you're saying I can't have a special day." He sniffled. "That's fine; I'm just the bad guy that deserves everything that happens to him." And was that actually a tear sliding down Spike's face?

Xander sighed and sat down on the far end up the couch away from Spike. "Geez, Spike. It's not I'm trying to make your life miserable, even though if I did you'd totally deserve it! But What if the girls came in? Buffy would stake you and you probably scar Willow for life! When Giles finds out you're naked on his furniture he'll be the one staking you!"

"Like you care," Spike mumbled. "Why don't you stake me and get it over and done with?"

"No one is staking you. Look when is Giles supposed to be home?" Xander asked, his eyes going back and forth from the door and Spike's naked body. Why did he have to look so good? The only scar on Spike's body was the one above his left eyebrow and that just made him look even sexier.

"He won't be back until five," Spike answered looking at Xander warily. "Why?"

Xander looked down at his watch. It was four o'clock. "You can stay naked until four-thirty but then you go and get dressed, deal?"

Spike nodded happily. He sat there quietly for a moment. "Aren't you going to get naked too?"

"What?" Xander fell off the couch.

"It's not much of a naked day if only one person is naked, is it?" Spike asked. He made a good point.

Xander scrambled off the floor and paced. He couldn't get naked in Giles's house! He certainly couldn't get naked in front of Spike, could he? What if this was some kind of trick and Giles was going to be home sooner than what Spike had told him just so he could embarrass himself in front of his father figure?

"Not going to tell anyone," Spike said as if he read Xander's mind. Xander hoped that he couldn't not with all his naughty thoughts. "Promise."

Spike promising really never meant much in the past but a voice in Xander's head told him to trust Spike. "Fine, but no commenting," Xander ordered pointing a finger at Spike menacingly.

Spike grinned and made the motion of zipping his lips and throwing away the key. He watched intently as Xander pulled his tee shirt over his head revealing golden brown skin. Muscles covered Xander's chest, obviously patrolling was doing him some good. Shoes and socks followed and Spike could only stare at the long toes and big feet. Spike felt his cock stir.

Xander missed Spike licking his lips as his hands fell onto the button of his jeans. Soon the button was undone and the zipper down and Xander stood there in all his glory. He stood there awkwardly trying to figure out if he should sit down on the couch…with Spike. Finally deciding that if Giles or anyone else did walk in it would probably be best for them both to be sitting on the couch, that way Giles wouldn't have to get all new furniture. Yup that was the only reason. Xander sat back down as far away from Spike as possible.

"I'm not going to bite, pet," Spike purred. He moved closer boxing Xander's in. His hand drifted to Xander's chest and ran cold fingers over a nipple, it hardened under his touch. Blue eyes looked at Xander gauging his reaction. When Giles told him he would be gone for a few hours and that Xander would be coming over Spike concocted this plan. And it seemed to be working perfectly. Xander's nostrils flared and his breath came out in small puffs. Spike noticed Xander's cock stir a bit as well.

"Spike…" Xander gasped out as Spike pinched his nipple. "W-what are you doing?"

Spike licked him lips as the smell of sex wafted around him. "What's the matter, pet?" He pinched and twisted his other nipple. "Don't tell me you don't like it."

Xander arched his back and gritted his teeth. "No," he lied.

"Really?" Spike asked not believing him. "You don't like this at all?" he squeezed and jerked on the hard nub causing Xander's hips to jerk up. Spike kept his fingers on the aching nipple. "The chip not firing says differently."

"You planned this to fondle me," Xander accused with a moan. He shivered as Spike scrapped his nails over Xander's chest leaving a red welts.

Spike smirked. "Oh, I plan on doing more than just fondling." His hand snaked down and wrapped around Xander's hard cock giving it a few quick pumps.

"Oh!" Xander squeaked. He couldn't believe Spike was touching him! It felt so good. But he couldn't look too eager. He had to play this cool. "S-stop."

Spike chuckled and sucked on Xander's throat. "Is that what you really want, pet?" His grip tightened. Precum oozed onto his hand. "That's not what you're cock is telling me. You wouldn't be lying to me, would you?" Spike ran his thumb over the slit gathering up precum before he brought his hand up and sucked his thumb into his mouth. "Mmm… pet, you taste delicious. Now what am I going to do here? Believe you or believe your throbbing cock?"

"Ugh…" Xander's head fell back. How did Spike expect him to think let alone talk?

"Don't you worry, I know what you want." Spike patted Xander's bare thigh. He stood up and with his vampire strength moved and rearranged Xander until his stomach was draped of the arm of the couch, his upper body hung over the end of the couch and his ass up in the air. Spike caressed Xander's ass. "Nice and comfy, pet?" He raked his nails over Xander's hole and slightly pushed a finger in.

"Gah!" Xander wiggled his ass.

Spike set himself behind Xander. "We're wasting time here, pet. Wouldn't want the watcher coming in and see you like this, would we?" He asked while he played with Xander's heavy balls.

"Huh?" Xander asked. He was so hard and needy all that he wanted was Spike to fuck him. Why wasn't he?

"Got to get you slicked up for me but silly me I forgot lube," Spike said but through his haze Xander was sure that Spike didn't "forget" anything. "So I'll just have to do it the fun way."

Xander was going to ask what the fun way was but it was answered when he felt Spike's tongue begin to poke and prod at his entrance. Trying to wiggle away, embarrassed to have Spike's tongue touching him there. But Spike took hold of Xander preventing him from moving.

Spike's tongue slide in and out of Xander's channel getting it wet and slippery. He closed his eyes as he focused on what he was doing and the wonderful noises coming from Xander. Whimpering needy noises. After a few minutes Spike finally pulled away. "Think you're already for me. Any reason for me to stop?" He gave Xander a second to reply before he began to push his cock in. He heard Xander moan in pain. "Shh… nice deep breathes. That a boy," Spike praised him. When he was fully in Spike rested his chest against Xander. "You ready for more?"

"Yes!" Xander yelled.

"Good answer, I'd hate to have to pull out of such a warm treat." Spike pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. His hands held Xander still. He wanted to use Xander body to get himself off. Spike continued to slam into Xander who was gasping for breath.

Xander clenched around Spike's cock earning himself his own groan. "Touch me!" He ordered.

"Uh uh," Spike grunted out. When he saw Xander make a move to grab his own cock Spike paused a grasped both of Xander's wrists and held them behind his back with one hand. "No touching either." He went back to fucking Xander. Xander let out a pathetic whine. "Don't worry you'll get to come if you're a good boy."

Xander's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was going to come even without anyone touching his cock. Obviously Spike knew that because the next thing Xander knew the tip of his cock was pinched cutting off any type of release.

"That's better." Spike began to hum and he hammered into Xander minutes later he exploded into Xander. He pulled out and pushed two fingers into Xander wiggling them around scissoring him. Spike still held Xander's hands but that didn't stop Xander from pushing back. Finally he removed his and licked them clean. "Get dressed."

"Huh?" Xander asked his hands dropped to his sides. What the hell did Spike mean get dressed? He hadn't come yet!

Spike already had his jeans zipped up. He ran a finger down the crack of Xander's ass making him shiver. "Watchers going to be back in a few minutes."

"But…" Xander was pulled off the couch and forcefully dressed. His cock strained against his jeans. It didn't help that Spike was rubbing him through his jeans.

"You want to come, yeah?" Spike asked pulling on his black tee shirt and Xander followed suit.

"Fuck, yes," Xander said with gritted teeth.

Spike moved closer to Xander their lips barely touching. "You get me out of the watcher's flat and into the basement and I'll fuck you whenever and wherever I want. I'll make you feel like this all the time. And I promise I'll let you come as soon as we are out of here. You don't get me out of here then you'll be stuck with your own hand trying to pretend it's mine and you'll regret your decision." As Spike spoke his hands were on Xander's hips as he rubbed up against him. "Do you have a deal?"

The front door opened and Xander jumped away from Spike as if he had been burned. "Giles!"

"Xander," Giles greeted as he looked around the room seeing books still on his tables. "I thought you came by to help me with the books?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry I just got here. I tried phoning to tell you but there was no answer you should really get an answering machine. Anyway I came over to leave a note to tell you I couldn't help out today when Spike told me you had gone out. So I should probably go," Xander babbled. He headed for the door and he could feel Spike's eyes boring into the back of his head. He stopped and turned back to Giles. "Hey, Giles?"

"Yes?" Giles asked a little distracted by the mess.

Xander looked at Spike who was smirking at him. "How would you feel if I took Spike off your hands?"

The End


End file.
